


may your heart always be joyful

by smugden



Series: Liv & Nat [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family, Family Breakfast, Fluff, Gen, Roblivion, robert and aaron talk about liv and nat, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “I saw them at the swings yesterday; they were holding hands.”Aaron’s head snapped up, and he looked impressed, a small smile forming.“Really? In public?”“There wasn’t a lot of people around, but it’s a big step.”Robert nodded, setting aside the knife on top of the butter.”They only stopped when they heard me taking a picture. I knew I should’ve put it on silent.”“Rob!”“What?”Robert said through a mouthful of toast.”It’s a milestone, Aaron; I wasn’t going to miss that.”





	

**[[x]](http://bobblehatworshipper.tumblr.com/post/155864152508)**

* * *

 “ **She’s been smiling so much i’m surprised her jaw doesn’t hurt.”**

 

Aaron gave his signature hum of acknowledgement, placing down the butter he’d got up to fetch before he sat down next to Robert. His husband grabbed his knife, taking off the lid and scooped out some butter before he picked up his toast.

 

As he buttered his own toast, he also did the same to a couple more pieces for Chas, Aaron and Liv. It was something each person did if they were the first to get to the butter. It had been that way ever since Robert moved into the pub years before and he liked it.

 

He loved being a part of a proper, bickering yet loving family unit.

 

“She even asked me to make sure she gets up bang on nine to meet Natalia at the cafe for their morning cupcake.”

 

“Very healthy, we’ll need to talk about that when she gets here,”Aaron said, but his smile could tell he was touched.

 

After Liv’s breakfast with her family and vice versa, they would meet at the cafe for their cupcake. It was simple, cute, but Liv was also learning about herself on the way. They took little steps such as having their ‘dates’ in the pub or other places around the village.

 

“She’s happy in the _morning_.”Robert carried on as he scooped out more butter.”We’ve got to keep Natalia.”

 

Aaron chuckled, swiping up toast as soon as it was buttered just as the door opened.

 

Robert, who had been expecting it to be Liv, didn’t hide his puzzlement as Paddy entered the room.

 

“Morning!”

 

Aaron frowned as he looked over the rim of his mug at Paddy.“What you doin’ here?”

 

His tone wasn’t harsh but more surprised though he gave Paddy a small smile as he came further into the backroom.

 

“Hello to you too.”Paddy rolled his eyes, only nodding at Robert as he made his way into the kitchen.”Can’t I come and see the man I think of as like my son?”

 

“Not at this time in the morning.”

 

Robert nodded in agreement, shuffling his chair closer to Aaron.

 

Even though he and Paddy could have a conversation without glaring at each other, Robert considered breakfast with his little family a _private_ thing. That’s why he, Aaron and Liv would come to the pub for breakfast with Chas a few times a week.

 

It was special, and his mood was always more chipper when he went to work.

 

“What are you two doing here so early?”Paddy repeated Aaron’s question but directed it to them.” _You_ don’t live here anymore.”

 

Aaron merely gave a short answer as if it explained everything.“It’s _breakfast_.”

 

Robert rolled his eyes at Paddy, clearly agreeing with Aaron, before the blonde carried on their conversation.

 

“I saw them at the swings yesterday; they were holding _hands_.”

 

Aaron’s head snapped up, and he looked impressed, a small smile forming.

 

“Really? In public?”

 

“There wasn’t a lot of people around, but it’s a big step.”Robert nodded, setting aside the knife on top of the butter.”They only stopped when they heard me taking a picture. I knew I should’ve put it on silent.”

 

“Rob!”

 

“What?”Robert said through a mouthful of toast.”It’s a _milestone_ , Aaron; I wasn’t going to miss that.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, noticing how _he_ had been the one scolding Robert for having no table manners recently.

 

“Send it to me, yeah?”Aaron whispered before he spoke up as he picked up his mug.“At least it’s a step up from the pinkie thing.”

 

Paddy frowned, confused as he listened in from the kettle.”What pinkie thing?”

 

Robert chuckled while Aaron looked tempted to kick his husband.

 

“She was a bit nervous with PDA like this one here.”Robert nudged Aaron who scowled at him.”Never been one for affection, but I think she just wasn’t used to the whole couple thing. I heard them compromising by linking pinkies, and they’ve worked their way up.”

 

Paddy smiled at the thought as got out the milk after placing his teabag in the mug.

 

“Must’ve gotten it from her big brother.”He said as he passed Aaron, reaching out to pat the younger man’s shoulder before he turned back to his mug.”You try and hug him, and he’ll squeal like a pig.”

 

“That’s because you do it in front of everyone.”Aaron spoke in defence.”I'm a _Dingle_ ; i have a reputation which is already ruined by his floral shirts.”

 

Aaron didn't hide his smile as he turned away to evade Robert's fingers that were threatening to tickle him.

 

"Oi!"

 

“You don’t shrug your mum off.”Paddy sing songed before nodding at Robert.”Or him.”

 

Robert couldn’t stop his proud smirk.

 

It had taken them a long time to at least hold hands in public because of Aaron’s nervousness. He had been more open to it private, but his issues with Gordon had caused.

 

He would feel as if everyone was looking at him. Robert hadn’t pushed him and, just like Liv and Natalia until Aaron was comfortable enough to reach out and grab his husband’s hand.

 

“Have you tried to refuse my mum? She clings to ya like a hippie to a tree.”Aaron muttered before he nodded in Robert’s direction.”And i’m _married_ to him; I _have_ to hold his hand, it shuts him up."

 

"That and he gets a _reward_ when he doesn't moan about it,"Robert smirked, quirking his eyebrow as Aaron scowled at him.

 

"Rob!"

 

And, as if on cue, Paddy looked up.

 

"A reward? What does-"Paddy stopped himself as Aaron groaned in annoyance while Robert bit down on his lip, eyebrows raising suggestively."Oh, _that_ kind of reward."

 

Aaron looked down in horror, half eaten toast falling onto his plate.

 

"Kill me."

 

Paddy cleared his throat and straightened, quickly changing the subject. It was clear how uncomfortable he was by the blush rising on his cheeks.

 

Robert smirked as he watched Paddy look anywhere but Aaron, attention on the boiling kettle.

 

That's what he got for inviting himself to family breakfast.

 

“Chas said that she was back an hour late last night."Paddy said, pushing up his glasses."I thought you set a curfew.”

 

Aaron and Robert sent Paddy a sideways look that the older man could only describe as indifference.

 

“We made a deal.”Robert said, a little defensive even though he and Paddy were on cordial terms.”She took on the morning shift for David as well as the afternoon, so we allowed her to stay our an hour later. So she wasn’t late.”

 

“We set it for parties and that rot."Aaron shrugged, appetite returning as he bit into his toast."Not her first girlfriend; we knew where she was. We sorted it out with Natalia's dad and stuff.”

 

Robert nodded along."We're proper parental."

 

“Is that what she is?”Paddy asked as he put sugar in his tea before sitting down with the couple.”Her girlfriend?”

 

“They haven’t officially exchanged promise rings, but she could be.”

 

“I prefer her to the muppet she dated for a month last year.”Aaron’s tone changed to one of annoyance as he thought of the boy in Liv’s class she’d dated.”I hated him.”

 

“He wore a hat _inside_ ; he _was_ a muppet.”Robert nodded as he heard movement upstairs and began to pour Liv’s orange juice.”I think she’s found her Aaron; that’s how I know it’s special.”

 

Paddy and Aaron looked up at the same time; both confused as they stared at Robert.

 

“Huh?”

 

Robert shrugged, spreading jam onto Liv’s toast before setting it next to the buttered one.“Y’know, the one who makes everything fall into place, who makes you want to _say_ what you already know about yourself.”

 

The blonde forgot about Paddy as he turned to look at his husband, knee brushing Aaron’s underneath the table.

 

“You can see that there’s something that’ll last a long time whenever they look at each other.”

 

Aaron smiled softly, thumb brushing his ring as he looked back down at his tea. Robert leant closer, if that was possible, and whispered three words into the younger man’s ear.

 

Aaron repeated the three words back before he spoke up, fondly insulting Robert.

 

“Soft lad.”

 

Robert beamed, hand brushing Aaron’s before he turned his attention back to his breakfast. Aaron stared at Robert for a full ten seconds before he noticed Paddy staring at him.

 

Aaron frowned, sending the older man a puzzled look.”What?”

 

Paddy quickly shook his head, picking up his mug and bringing the rim to his lips.”Nothin’.”

 

The younger man shook his head just as the door opened and in walked Liv then, as if on cue, Chas walked in through the other door.

 

“Rob?”

 

The blonde in question looked up, licking butter from his thumb and letting his toast drop to the plate. He knew that tone. It was drawled out in an almost sing-song way that, no matter how much he tried, Robert or Aaron couldn’t refuse.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Liv gave him a toothy grin and raised her hand, showing the packet of bobbles dangling from her index finger.

 

“That’s what took ya so long?”

 

Liv just shrugged, brushing her long locks from her face.

 

Robert smiled fondly.

 

He’d first worked on Liv’s hair just after he and Aaron had gotten engaged. She had been in a rush in the morning when he had found her mumbling something about one of the girls in school remarking about how she wasn’t girly.

 

Robert had offered to give her a simple plait having been the one to do it to Victoria when she was little. She’d mocked him the entire time but had given him a genuine smile in thanks before she’d ran out of the room. It had been a sort of routine since then, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it whenever she came up to him with her bobbles and brush.

 

It was one of his favourite things to do.

 

Robert straightened, grabbing Liv’s toast and orange juice and passing them to her.“What you want today?”

 

“The side one. Y’know, not two.”Liv grumbled in annoyance as she tried to remember the name, bringing her toast to her lips.”What’s it called again?”

 

“The side french braid?”Liv nodded and tossed the pack to Robert who caught it, and he turned so that his chair faced the room.”C’mon.”

 

Liv didn’t hide her grin as she picked up a cushion from the settee and let it drop to the ground. She then plopped herself down on top of it so that she was sitting in front of Robert.

 

“Comb?”

 

Liv already had it in her hand having taken it from her pocket, tossing it up and Robert caught it. He, as if wielding a weapon, skilfully twirled it around his fingers before he began to gently brush it through Liv’s hair to rid of the tangles.

 

While Chas and Aaron went on with their breakfast, Paddy sat frozen, his mug still halfway to his lips.

 

What was happening?

 

Paddy’s eyes trailed over the four of them, as if searching for any sign that they were just as shocked as he was. But they weren’t. Chas was in the middle of making her own mug of tea while chatting about her plans for the day as Aaron listened in, leant back against his chair, head tipped back so that he could partake in the conversation.

 

It was as if nothing was out of the ordinary. How had he missed this?

 

Not noticing Paddy observing them, Aaron turned his attention to his sister.

 

Robert perked up, nodding at Aaron, the two silently conversing. They were almost telepathic. The blonde said nothing, through, as he gathered Liv’s long hair to the side. He split the long locks into three sections at the top of her head, leaving the rest for now.

 

As he started braiding, adding in more locks of her as he went, Aaron took a moment to speak.

 

But, before he could, Paddy piped up without thinking, as usual.

 

“So, _Olivia_ , how are you and your girlfriend getting along?”

 

If looks were able to kill Paddy would’ve dropped dead then and there.

 

“Mum!”

 

“I’m on it, love.”Chas sighed, making her way over to the table, cuffing the back of Paddy’s head in a scolding manner, muttering.”Muppet!”

 

Paddy winced, rubbing the spot and scowling.“Ow! What was that for?”

 

“For having no _tact_.”Chas simply replied, sitting down, magazine in hand and mug of tea in the other.”You’re lucky I didn’t pour this over your head.”

 

Aaron shut his eyes briefly, sure that all bridges of asking about Natalia with were burned. Robert froze but quickly carried on as if nothing happened but a glance to Aaron told him the feeling was mutual.

 

Paddy quickly caught on, and he held up his hands, mouthing.”Sorry!”

 

They all waited for Liv to either blow-up or storm out.

 

Instead, she gave a Chas-like cackle and retorted with a witty remark as always.

 

“Why?”Liv asked, tone casual as she sat patiently while Robert worked his magic, shrugging her shoulders.”Wanting a pop at her mum, do ya? She’s a poisonous cow, almost divorced and desperate, pretty sure she ain’t picky.”

 

Chas let out a very unladylike snort, Robert’s laughter following a moment later which resulted in him almost ruining his focus.

 

“Ha! Nice one!”

 

Aaron chuckled, fist bumping Liv’s as Paddy turned bright red, the older male looking anywhere but the people around him.

 

“So what are you two up to today?”Aaron casually asked, treading lightly despite the jest filled remark earlier.”Do me and Rob have to prepare alibis or apologises?”

 

Chas also looked up from her magazine in a curious manner, biting back her own questions.

 

The mother hen smiled to herself as she saw Liv’s lips curve up at the mention of Natalia. It reminded her of the smile Robert or Aaron got whenever they see, or someone speaks of the other.

 

“Uh, I dunno.”Taking a long sip of her orange juice, Liv shrugged, trying her best to keep the excitement out of her voice as she spoke.“We thought about getting matching tattoos, maybe running around with scissors or tripping up old people.”

 

Aaron snorted, earning a kick from his mother, making him yelp.

 

“What is it with you lot and being sarky?”Robert spoke as he got halfway with the plait.“She hasn’t even met the family yet.”

 

“There’s a reason for that. You’re all nuts.”Liv jested as Robert ended the plait then finished it off by wrapping the bobble around the end.”And you’ve _all_ met her. She and her dad come to the pub all the time, and you speak to Nathan.”

 

“Yeah, he’s going off somewhere today, right?”

 

“He’s meeting with someone to help with his divorce.”Liv said, fingers toying with the hem of her oversized jumper.”Her mum isn’t makin’ it easy. She can’t win, she knows it, but she just wants to hurt him.”

 

The rest gave a sympathetic look at the bitterness in Liv’s tone.

 

She knew what it was like to have a parent you were ashamed of that hurt you or loved ones just for the sake of it.

 

“How about you bring her ‘round to ours tonight? She’s been here but not The Mill, right?”Robert suggested as lightly as he could while Liv stood up.”We could watch a movie, me and Aaron could pick up some very unhealthy food. We can hang out.”

 

It was Paddy’s turn to snort sarkily as he looked up from the paper Aaron had set aside.“To add the already unhealthy food that you’ve probably got already, right?”

 

Chas didn’t look up this time as she kicked Paddy.

 

Liv ignored the two as she raised her eyebrows at Aaron and Robert, not convinced.“The only way i’m letting you two ‘hang’ with us is if you _don’t_ go asking nosy parent-like questions.”

 

“Fine! It won’t be meeting the brother and brother’s husband parent thing. We can-”Robert’s eyes widened as he thought of something.”It could be a family movie night. We don’t do that anymore.”

 

Liv’s toyed with her plait as she thought about the suggestion. She didn’t want the pair to embarrass her, but she did want them to get to know Natalia. They were growing closer, and the other girl had already claimed a place in her heart.

 

“Sounds like Robert plan to be even more nosy.”

 

“It is.”Aaron sighed fondly at Robert before he looked up at his sister.”You up for it? We promise not to interrogate you or anythin’.”

 

Liv just nodded, a smile threatening to grow.

 

“Don’t go making a muppet out of me yeah?”Liv said, finishing her toast and orange juice.”You’re _embarrassing_.”

 

Robert and Aaron glanced at each other, offended.

 

“Embarrassing? _Us?_ ”

 

Robert raised his eyebrows at the teenager, scoffing as he spoke in a comical tone.”Please, i’ll have you know that i’ve had coffee past _midnight_.”

 

“Yeah, he has.”Aaron spoke up, copying Robert’s teasing tone as the two fought laughter.”I’m his dealer.”

 

Liv scowled at them, rolling her eyes at the pair, resisting the urge to kick them.

 

“Yeah, whatever. You’re always makin’ eyes at each other or going into big brother mode.”

 

Chas cackled over her mug, hiding behind it.”She’s right, love.”

 

“Movie night?”Paddy seemed to perk up at the mention of it, folding the paper.”I’m not doing anythin’. Well, i’m never doing anything since, um, since i-i’ve got nobody to be doing anything _with_ which is why-”

 

Paddy trailed off as everyone turned to him, Aaron and Chas almost sympathetic while Robert just rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, Paddy-”

 

Paddy waved off Chas’ crooning tone and forced a laugh.“It’s fine because i’m free for movie night. If that’s all right with you lot. I don’t want to be a third wheel."

 

Liv sent Paddy a teasing smirk as she picked up her jacket, gaze playful.

 

“’Course not.”Liv put on her best kind smile only for it to turn sardonic.“Isn’t that, like, fifth wheeling or summat?”

 

Liv’s smirk only grew, reaching out with both fists for Robert and Aaron to fist bump.

 

“Ha, i’m two for two!”

 

“I-It’s fine.”Paddy shrugged, giving an eye roll, pouting as he returned to his tea.”I’ve got my digestives and Antiques Roadshow. It’s on back to back, so who’s really winning?”

 

Huffing out a laugh at Paddy, Aaron turned back to his sister.

 

”See you about six?”

 

Liv nodded, shrugging on her jacket.”I’ll text ya, and if she’s up for it, make sure Rob’s not picking it. I ain’t watching one of his stupid superhero or whatever crap again.”

 

Smirking at Robert’s frown, Liv spun around on her heels and walked off with a smile on her face.

 

“My movie’s aren’t stupid. Right, Aaron?”

 

Robert’s frown deepened as his husband just turned back to his breakfast, looking anywhere but the blonde.

 

“Aaron?”


End file.
